raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Raccoon
Melissa Raccoon is one of the show's main protagonists and the very beautiful wife of Ralph Raccoon. He's also Bentley and Lisa Raccoon's aunt. Personality Melissa Raccoon is definitely a career woman. She moved to the Evergreen Forest to be with her husband Ralph. Her hard work as an award winning photographer helped make the local paper, The Evergreen Standard, the success that it is today! She is involved in all of the day to day running of the paper and she manages the Raccoondominium as well! Bert, the ever-present houseguest, adds to her daily frustrations, and his antics keeps her on her toes! But Melissa knows Bert's secret weakness - peanut butter pizza! Despite her beauty, Melissa plays a mean game of hockey - sometimes to Ralph and Bert's chagrin! Appearances Melissa has appeared in all four specials (albeit archive footage in The Raccoons: Let's Dance!) and all 60 episodes of the television series, and has had speaking roles in all but six episodes (The Prism of Zenda!, Mom's the Word!, Second Chance!, Endless Summer!, Easy Money! and Black Belt Bentley!) Relationships Ralph Raccoon Ralph is Melissa's husband. They both knew each other (as well as Bert and Cedric) when they were kids in Elementary School however other sources from "The Sky's the Limit!" claims that Melissa first met Ralph when he spilled coffee on her (meaning there may have been a gap during their life when they didn't see each other), Ralph vaguely remembered it being Mocha Java. As with Bert, Ralph's antics keeps Melissa on her toes, he can aggravate her at times! (The Sky's the Limit!, The Headline Hunter!) but ultimately she loves him from the bottom of her heart and she could never part with him. Bert Raccoon Bert has always been a good friend of Melissa's, ever since they were children. Bert's antics keeps her on her toes, sometimes he can annoy her, but other times his antics do get on her good side and can sometimes even make her laugh just by being well... Bert. She's always there to cheer him up and to remind him he's always a good guy and that he's good at heart, if Bert ever is in a serious flunk, you can always count on Melissa to cheer him up. Cedric Sneer Cedric, like Bert and Ralph, grew up with Melissa. While not the closest of interactions in the series, both care about each other and value each other's friendship. Sophia Tutu Sophia is Melissa's best friend (like Cedric is Bert's), whenever the boys land themselves in trouble, you can count on these two to save their bacon. She also likes a good laugh with Sophia too, from scaring the pigs at the haunted house, to even laughing about a simple can of beans, these two always show their friends to the end. Nicole Raccoon Nicole is Melissa's lovely sister-in-law. Lisa Raccoon Lisa is Melissa's gorgeous niece. Bentley Raccoon Bentley is Melissa's nephew, but in "Stop the Clock!", he is Melissa's cousin. Troy Malone Troy Malone is Melissa's ex-boyfriend. Schaeffer the Dog Broo the Puppy George Raccoon Cyril Sneer Miss Primrose Gertie Raccoon Ingrid Bellamour Herman Zechariah Stroll The Great Tromboni Voices *Rita Coolidge (1980-1981) *Dottie West (1983) *Linda Feige (1985-1986) *Susan Roman (1987-1991) *Joanne Leveille (French version) Gallery Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Melissa Raccoon Category:Raccoons